Five Moons: Rise to Darkness
by Kaizaki Mishido
Summary: When an alien race threatens earth's very survival, three teenagers are the only thing standing in their way. Book 1 of 3 in the Five Moons Trilogy.
1. Prologue Discovery Nyx

For thousands of years the Human race has been living by itself, all alone in an infinite universe. They adapt slowly, after eighteen thousand years they moved into the Industrialized Revolution. And in 1959, they'll make the biggest discovery ever. So with the human race living by itself, and adapting to things slowly, it was in for a big surprise.

September 19 , 1959

" What?! " A loud voice boomed through the small metal room. " What do you mean you've found something new!?" The voice belonged to none other then Alexander Price. He was the head of NASA, the newest organization to be added to the long list in the United States. He looked around the room at his fellow colleges and scientists.

" Well, sir, " A young scientist by the name of Micheal McKay stammered, " Two days ago, at exactly 12:23 pm, our satellite, Explorer 1, was picking up strange energy readings by Jupiter's moon, Triton. " He finished as he adjusted his round spectacles on his pudgy face.

"So your telling me that this whole meeting is for an energy signature?" Price said in a loud boom. The sound made McKay shudder. " No sir, thats not at all, these energy readings are high level quantum energy, they burn mostly hydrogen and another element we've yet to classify. I want to send another satellite up to check out the readings. I estimated that it should take three months to reach Explorer, and that will give up ample to get ready for the massive data dump down to the NASA network." Micheal McKay finished as he sat down in his seat, he shuffled through some papers as he began the next part of the speech.

"So, what can you tell from these readings so far?" Alex Price said as he looked around the room that contained over twenty of NASA's smartest scientists. "Well, I can confer from the readings that the energy signature is in the Ultraviolet spectrum, they colors we cannot see. And that an enormous amount of energy is cooling over a period of time. Everything is relative, cooling still means it's over sixty thousand degrees. Now at first we though it was a star." He paused for to take a breath and let everyone in the room take in what he just said.

"We recorded that it was a F-class star that is ten times brighter then our sun and over two hundred thousand years old. But when we looked closer, we realized it was in Jupiter's atmosphere, so that rules out the fact that it would be a star because at that distance, it would set fire the atmosphere. And we can conclude that the "Star" has been there for hundreds of thousands of years, and the light we've seen from Jupiter is only thousands of years old, therefore, we'd see if it set fire to the atmosphere." Micheal McKay said as he stood up, shifted papers in his folder, and sat back down.

"So, what is it?" Alex Price inquired as all the other members stared at him with disbelieve, Alex however, was interested to hear what he had to say. Micheal McKay stood up one last time. "We've concluded that the Nyx isn't a star, but in fact an alien space station in Jupiter's atmosphere." He concluded as he sat down.

" And another ball of light is heading straight for Earth "McKay said after a moment, just to let it sink into the twenty or so great minds that were sitting around the table. " So how long do we have, and what can we do? " Alex Price said, now seeming nervous. " We've estimated we have a hundred years before it hits. I don't think we need to worry about it yet. " He said, reassuring everyone in the room, even himself.


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Sixty one years have passed since the Nyx was first located. But it was forgotten about, the people of Earth were never warned. They figured it would arrive at Earth in a hundred years, so it wasn't an immediate threat. But the scientific discovery of a type Ia supernova is a sub-category of cataclysmic variable stars that results from the violent explosion of a white dwarf star has given reason that the universe is now expanding at a faster rate then it was before.

September 19th , 2020

Guns flailed the battlefield, like dogs barking. They stopped and started as often as the lightning. The battlefield was cold, damp, it stank of blood and death. The ground didn't even resemble the forest anymore. Corporal Ryan Jackson laid in the cold mud of the foxhole he'd dug. The sound of mortars grew nervously close. He looked around, men were falling at their posts. The Germans were pushing strongly forward.

He looked around to see if anyone from his battalion had survived the German raid. He saw no one. Then, out of the fog came a soldier, he was a friendly, a U.S trooper sent here to help the French keep out the Germans, they needed London to be saved if they were going to tilt the war in their favor.

The Corporal looked at the soldier, a private, by his mark.

"Where's your battalion, son?! " Jackson screamed over the godly roar of the guns. The private looked at him with a confused face, " I'm not sure! " was all Jackson heard of the private, but that was enough.

Jackson stood up and fired three round bursts from his assault rifle, they he quickly laid back down as a grenade flew overhead, it landed in the foxhole directly behind his, he ducked and waited for the explosion, but it didn't come. Corporal Ryan turned to find a trail of green smoke had erupted from the hole. _"God damn chemical__ gre__nades"_ He though to himself as he pictured the soldier in the hole dying in the most tragic ways.

They really put a of effort into killing people, the smoke grenade was a chemical one, it was made so the breather would inhale the smoke and it would burn their lungs to cinders, keeping them alive until their lungs had become full with blood, drowning the person.

Jackson though for a moment, then realized it would be best to flank the enemy, come up on the left side and take 'em by storm. He looked to the private, he was obviously new, he was shaking in his boots. " Okay, I'm going up there " Jackson yelled as h pointed to the left side. " You follow me and shoot anything that moves! " He finished as he sprinted out of the hole, bombs started to fall all around him. The whole scene looked anything but human.

Corporal Ryan Jackson had hoped that he would make it to the next trench, he was shot in the arm with a successful rifle bullet. It pierced his skin like a white – hot metal rod, he instantly threw his gun and fell to the ground. The private that had been following him dropped his gun and bent to down to drag the wounded soldier into the trench.

" Sir? Sir! Can you hear me?" the private screamed as he stared down at the wounded Corporal. He ripped off a piece of his shirt and tied it around the Corporal's shoulder were the blood leaked out, and then he pushed hard. The corporal screamed in pain, everything happened so fast. When he finally regain conciseness he asked: " Private, you just saved my life! What's your name?!" Jackson screamed as he looked at his wounded shoulder. " I'm Private Kyle Rodes " He responded confidently.

Suddenly, almost instantly a noise was heard, and it screamed across the battlefield, it was a noise like none other. It was a soft faint sound. Almost like a humming of a bird. It said " Everybody just fallout! Never seen the darkness in wake! Just fallout and give yourself a shake! Don't you forget about it, just move on from it, Take it out now! " The voice grew louder and louder. The entire battlefield froze, then suddenly disappeared.

"Ugh, man, playing for four straight hours can tire a person out." Tyson Rodes said as he shut down his computer. Tyson was short for the age of fourteen. He had long brown hair that covered most of his forehead and sat neatly ever were else. he had small oval spectacles that rested slightly below his eyes. He was wearing his usual attire, black cargo pants, black and red shoes, his black shirt tucked in and a long black and red shirt that hung out.

He pushed in his computer chair and stretched. Suddenly a voice boomed through the house " Come on Ty! We're going to be late!" the strong female voice boomed. The voice was none other then

Ms. Victoria Rodes, she was Tyson's mother. She had long straight brown hair that matched her hazel eyes, she usually had her hair in a ponytail of some sort. Ty raced down the stairs to find his mother grabbing her purse, She work a black blouse with a long dark blue shirt covering it, and to top it off she wore black high heels that made her seem three inches taller.

Tyson's mother worked for Echo Tyrian Industries, they manufactured everything from footwear to nuclear rockets. His mother worked in the space sector working on some new top secret project. And ten years previous his mother was one of the main directors of the Prometheus project. The Prometheus was a whole new space station that just went into orbit a little over four months ago. It was made to hold up to two hundred civilians and scientists for over a year, so far the project has made progress.

"Come on Tyson! We'll be late to pick up your father!" She said as Ty grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. He walked down the concrete driveway to the small car. _"Hydrogen fueled,"_ Tyson though as his mother opened the door with her key. The Echo Tyrian industry figured out a way to use hydrogen to power their cars, They use process electrolysis and make hydrogen out of water. They separate the chemical by running electric current through it and that gives off so much energy that it powers the car.

The little car started with a soft purr and they went along their way. Twenty minutes later they reached the train station. Tyson was standing next to to a weird south American plant. He though about how much the world's changed, "_I never really though about it before, how I grew up in a totally different world then what my parents grew up in. Most islands were washed away by the flood, the continents shifted so much. I remember looking at a picture of the world from 1950. and I remember asking, is this the same world we live in?_" Tyson was lost in his thoughts for he didn't even heard his dad arrive.

He was greeted by his dad with a firm hug that left Tyson grasping for air. His father went away a lot being in the military, so Tyson didn't see him much and his mother worked for 9:00 am to 9:00pm, so she wasn't around a lot either and if she was she'd always be wrapped up in her work. "So, what have you been up to son? " His dad asked as he swiped his Vortex Card on the small pad and punched in his pin code. His father put in his special pin code and received the card from the teller. With a polite wave, they began to walk.

The Vortex card was the by far the best invention of the Echo Tyrian Industries, after the depression last year, the whole world needed something to get back on it's feet, the Vortex card was it. The world's currencies were combined into a one simple unit, Marks. So now the world had something of which to bring itself back up. Every working person had a Vortex Card, it was a special bank card that only the person could access using a state-of-the-ark security system, they were near impossible to break into. You got your paycheck, it's transferred to your Vortex account. You spend the money using the card.

He reached the car and Tyson sat behind his mother while his dad sat in the drivers seat. The car was small, it sat four so that was all they needed. The arrived back at home half an hour later. Tyson's home wasn't all that grand, it had four bedrooms, three floors, a kitchen a dining room a living room, a basement and a storage room, plus two toilets.

Tyson walked in a kicked off his shoes and picked up his dad's suitcase. "So? How was the trip? " He inquired as he put it in the doorway of his parent's room. "It was good, I went to the Coradain base, you remember Kyle price?" His father said as he started to take off his tie. "yeah, the creepy guy with too much hair?" Tyson responded, "yeah him, he's now head of the base, he took after his father Alexander Price, he died two months ago." His father replied.

"Oh, what a shock, the man was pushing one sixty." Tyson responded, he looked at his father and they both laughed. Tyson liked that about his father, they shared the same sense of humor. " So what were you up to when you went to Coradain? "Tyson inquired as his father was sorting out the laundry.

"We had a meeting with M9. It's nine of the most powerful countries militarizes. China, Japan, Russia, U.K, Canada, North Korea, and Germany, France, And South Korea. We discussed many different things. Like the military part of the Prometheus, the same one your mom is working on." His father responded. Being Corporal James Rodes came with a price, He had spent nearly four years away since Tyson was born, that means he only really knew his father for ten years.

"So, a really boring trip then?" Tyson concluded as he started to laugh. Tyson left the room and went to his own. He sat down and turned on his computer. He then pulled a cable off the shelf, he hooked the cable up to his Viper and turned it on.

The Viper was a personal-hand held all in one. It had Internet access, one GB of memory, weather updates, and access to your person bank account. So far Echo Tyrian Industries has produced three models of the Viper out. The scientific model, which could access a persons data from their workspace, the standard issue which most civilians had, it had the basics. Then the military model was used to power the Earth's defenses and various other things.

Tyson had the standard civilian model. He started up his music program and started to download songs onto his Viper when his mother called : " Tyson! James! Suppers ready! " from downstairs as the smoke alarm went off. Tyson stood up and started to go downstairs when his dad beat him to the staircase and shoved him into the wall, " Watch out for that wall!" he called as he ran down the stairs. Tyson chased after him, eager for revenge.

He hit the bottom step with a hard thunk, he regained himself and started after his father. They ended up wrestling in the living room when his mother brought in the food. Tyson and his father sat at the coffee table eating. He had mashed potatoes with gravy and a couple of slices of roast beef and a various assortment of vegetables. Half an hour later, he was done. He did the dishes like he was supposed to and then went to go play on his computer. He sat at the computer and realized his Viper was done downloading the music, he unplugged the cord and set the Viper on his nightstand. It was 10:30 pm when he finally stopped playing on his computer and went to bed.

He woke up the next morning to the sound of his annoying alarm clock. He looked over, it was 7:00am. He slapped the alarm clock until it stopped its annoying buzzing. He threw off his blanket and stood up. He walked over to the mirror. He had an old ' Stop the Music ' T-shirt and a pair of blue shorts on. He walked over to his dresser and opened the drawers.

Ten minutes later he was downstairs eating toast and tea. His mother was so in tune with her work she didn't even notice when he came downstairs. He finished his toast and tea and got together his books and papers. It was 7:30 when he left to get the bus, he started up his Viper and started to play the song Mr. Brownstone, by Guns N' Roses. He loved that kind of music, he then proceeded to put the headphones in his ears.

When he got onto the bus it was crowded, like always. He stood in the middle of the aisle holding the metal support bar. He hated, absolutely hated, taking the city bus. The drivers drove like morons, it was always crowded and smelly and everyone looked as if they wanted to kill each other.

The bus stopped exactly one block away from his school. Being in a big city like Autumn River, the school had about one thousand students, plus fifty staff. He walked over to see his best friend, Kyle Graham sitting under a tree reading a book. They called him cracker for two reasons, he wasn't all there sometimes, and his last name. It was a standard joke around Tyson.

"Heya, Cracker, " Tyson said as he sat down next to him and shifted his heavy books. He then paused his play list, which was at Welcome to the jungle by Guns N' Roses, then took out the headphones. " Hey Ty, how was your summer vacation?" he asked as he knew the answer already. "It sucked " they said in unison, they both started to laugh.

Suddenly a soccer ball slammed into the tree with a loud thud, some of the multicolored leaves fell off. The person that came over to retrieve the ball was none other then Vanessa Carther. She was along time friend of Ty's and Kyle's. She came over and sat down next to them, then proceeded to say, " Ty, Cracker " she said as she addressed them both in a fashion that made Ty blush. Cracker simple tilted his strange ' No warning ' hat toward her as he continued on reading. He wore his signature hat, it was a black hat with ' No Warning ' on the side, written in white.

"So, first day of High School" she said confidently, breaking the silence. "Yeah," was all Tyson could respond. The bell rang and the students started to file into the school. As Tyson walked his mind raced over many things. "_It's going to be a slow day.._." The though drearily. Seven and a half hours later he was released from that infernal prison. _"One day down, two hundred and fifty nine to go"_ He though to himself as he decided to leave early and get home as soon as he could.

He was walking against the cold September wind when he was suddenly knocked to the ground, It felt as if he was hit by a massive stone statue. He was instantly thrown to the cold sidewalk as the massive force hit him. He stood up to see what had attacked him when a massive arm laid across his shoulders, It weighed him down so much he almost fell over again.

" Hey, It's my favorite friend " The tall and muscular figure said as he leaned over to stare into Tyson's face. His breath smelt of booze and tobacco. Tyson flinched as he came ever so closer, he almost kissed Tyson's nose before he retailitated. " Lay off Mike, " Tyson said with a cold edge to his voice.

" Ah come on Tyson, don't be hating " He said in his fake sympathetic voice. He then proceeded to jam Tyson as hard as he could in the ribs. Tyson fell to the floor as his world became black and he started to grasp for air.

Tyson stood up after he was able to get some air into his lungs. They still felt like burning and Tyson could fell wet liquid in his mouth. He spat to find blood. " Oh, that does it " He promised himself. He then proceeded to say: " You know what Mike. " He started as Mike was prone to answer with a smart remark. He never got the chance though, Tyson balled his fist and punched Mike square across the face.

Mike Stumbled backward as he retaliated from Tyson's attack. He then balled his own fists and proceeded with the fight. They exchanged some good blows and in the end, Tyson was left laying on the sidewalk while Mike was stuck in the bush that lay on the grass beside him. Tyson's bag had fallen off into the street.

Tyson had to run out and grab his bag without being hit by the on coming traffic. He stopped when he got back to the street, to examine the predicament Mike was in, then decided to leave him there. " Damn well, he deserves it" Tyson though as he wiped the final amounts of blood from the corner of his mouth. He slung his backpack over his shoulders and slugged home.

After what seemed like forever, Kyle finally caught up to him. " Yo, I saw that fight with Mike, why the hell would you do that? You know your going to get pounded tomorrow, He's a senior you know." Kyle warned as he shifted his bag and hurried his pace to catch up with Tyson. " Whatever " he remarked as he turned away. " Come on man! You have to show me those moves! " He mocked as he began punching and kicking the air randomly. " I told you to drop it. " Tyson retorted, Kyle sensed the anger and decided to back off.

When Tyson turned down the other road, Kyle said nothing but tipped his signature hat toward him and kept on walking. "God damn, what the hell have I done?" Tyson though as he finally reached his house. He walked in and dropped his bag. He then proceeded to walk past his mother without her noticing, Not today. She stood up and greeted him, then realized the blood and bruises. " Oh my " was the only thing she could say, then it followed: " Your bleeding, what happened? ".

Tyson simply pushes past her and in a low tone responded "Nothing major, just a fight" he said it as if it was nothing major. He began walking up the stairs when she grabbed his hand, he tugged, to make her let go. "I said it was nothing!" he now had risen his voice greatly. He stamped up the stairs and threw his bag on his bed. The anger flowed through him, it gave him a new power that felt so good. He almost liked it, guilty for feeling this way, but the power felt so good!

He opened his bag and dug out his Viper, he turned it on to find nothing but static. He though it was a malfunction until he heard " What the hell is going on here! " from downstairs. He raced downstairs to find both his parents staring at a static-filled T.V screen. From outside he heard sirens wailing in the distance, then people screaming.

Tyson raced outside to see that the street lights had flickered because the darkness was filling the sky. Giant fireballs started to rain down. It looked like a horror scene, Tyson had to blink to make sure it was real, because it sure as hell didn't look like it.


End file.
